


Все псы попадают в рай

by atropo



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropo/pseuds/atropo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-то ведь должен вытащить пса Сарифа с живодерни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все псы попадают в рай

Дженсен глубоко вздохнул.  
Осторожно вынув из-под себя свой же протез и поменяв позу, он расслабился и снова закрыл глаза.  
Шёл третий час попыток заснуть.  
Обычно удавалось провалиться в сон быстрее; Адам, как правило, коротал время прослушиванием новостей с закрытыми глазами. Голос Элизы был единственным приятным звуком в его нынешней жизни, и ему, убаюканному, удавалось задремать ещё до того, как рассказы пойдут в повтор.  
Тяжелее было тогда, когда на ночь Дженсену оставался включенным какой-нибудь из китайских каналов.  
Он уже отчаялся заснуть, когда вдруг что-то крайне знакомо зашипело, загудело с треском сильнейших помех, и сквозь белый шум послышался чуть скрипучий скучающий голос.  
\- Приём, Дженсен, приём. Как интересно, линия ещё работает. Чьи-то уши уже, похоже, пылью заросли… Приём, приём. Дженсен, ответь.  
Дженсен рывком приподнялся и, чертыхнувшись, прижал непривычный протез к кнопке приёма звонка.  
\- Притчард, - прохрипел он и закашлялся.  
На том конце недоумённо замолчали, и Адам успел испугаться, что связь прервалась. Впрочем, это было уже что-то.  
\- Дженсен? Сукин сын, где тебя носило?! – голос Притчарда опасно завысился. Адам едва не расхохотался, видит бог, он был счастлив слышать эту язву.  
\- А ты не меняешься. Как ты меня нашёл?  
\- С трудом. Честно говоря, Дэвид давно положил на тебя болт и свернул все поиски. Мы ведь думали, ты подорвался в Панхее.  
\- Да, она хотела, чтобы вы так думали, - мрачно подтвердил Дженсен, раздумывая, с чего начать доклад. Упоминание о Сарифе настроило его на рабочий лад: отчёты абы как не подаются.  
\- Кто «она», Дженсен, ты где?  
\- В Китае.  
Фрэнк на пару мгновений замолчал, Дженсен услышал отдалённую барабанную дробь по клавиатуре.  
\- Не могу зафиксировать тебя, если знаешь, где находишься, скидывай адрес…  
\- Фрэнсис, я у Чжао.  
Фрэнк не удивился.  
\- В Тай Юнг?  
\- Прямо в её кабинете.  
\- Что ты там делаешь, позволь узнать?  
\- Фрэнсис, вытащи меня отсюда.  
Похоже, Дженсен недоследил за своим голосом: Фрэнсис мгновенно активизировал режим супергероя.  
\- У меня оставались карты здания, если я скину…  
\- Я знаю здесь любую дырку и безо всяких карт. Притчард, я не смогу сбежать без помощи. Мне заменили протезы, так что теперь я не больше, чем заводная игрушка.  
Секунду Фрэнсис обдумывал его положение. Дженсен нетерпеливо перебирал пальцами новых протезов.  
\- Придётся потерпеть, Дженсен. Уверен, это у тебя получится.  
\- Постарайся пореже мне звонить, ночью я могу быть занят, а днём постоянно на виду.  
\- Думаю, больше звонков не потребуется… постараюсь сократить общение с тобой до минимума. Оно никогда не было слишком приятным.  
Адам сдержал совершенно счастливую улыбку.  
\- Спасибо, Фрэнк.  
\- Рано радуешься. Отбой.  
Дженсен опустился обратно на подстилку и подавил возбуждённую дрожь. Сон совершенно точно отменялся, теперь Адаму было над чем поразмышлять. В конце концов, по традиции его возвращение куда-либо всегда приносило достаточно проблем.  
\---  
Похоже, всё же заснул…  
Комнату мерно покачивало. Откуда-то приглушённо доносились голоса, и Дженсен, разобрав один из них, постарался максимально быстро собрать сознание в кучу.  
\- Вам было что сказано? Где вы повернули эти чёртовы вентили? Без башки что один, что другой. Сняли бы маски и легли бы там вместе со всеми, чего терять-то?  
О, этот Фрэнсис.  
Голова раскалывалась. Дженсен приподнялся и обнаружил, что завёрнут в мягкую, тёплую ткань. Он попытался выпутаться из тряпки, но Притчард, сидевший рядом, повелительным жестом вернул его обратно в ящик с логотипом Тай Юнг.  
\- Лежи. Сейчас будет немного больно, мне нужно сбить программу в твоих протезах. Я подозревал, что Чжао затейница…  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, - просипел Дженсен.  
\- …Поэтому я предпочёл лететь сам. И не зря. Если бы не я, ты был бы мёртв по возвращении. А теперь полежи смирно.  
Дженсен повернулся, чтобы понаблюдать, как Фрэнсис набирает код на планшете. Провода, подключенные к кпк, вели, похоже, к протезам Адама – под плед.  
\- Что со мной?  
\- Пока ничего. На твоих железках довольно примитивная система уничтожения носителя при пересечении определённой территориальной границы. Проще говоря, если ты отойдёшь на определённое расстояние от кабинета Чжао, в протезах произойдёт активация капсул с быстродействующим ядом. Хорошо хоть до взрывчатки дело не дошло.  
\- Она боится за себя после того, что произошло в Панхее, - Дженсен глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, что засыпает снова. – Так что никакой взрывчатки во всём здании и в помине нет.  
\- Вот как, - Фрэнсис кинул стальной взгляд на двух мужчин в форме охраны Тай Юнг, сидящих напротив. – Не помню ничего подобного в отчёте.  
\- Сэр, - похоже, теряя терпение, начал было один из них, но Фрэнк отмахнулся.  
\- Молчи лучше. Этим придуркам было сказано пустить газ в строго определённых помещениях, а в итоге что? Заснула охрана, учёные, рабочие, Чжао, ты, Дженсен, все кошки и мышки – все, нахрен, заснули! Блестящий профессионализм.  
Заметив, что Адам снова отключается, он откинулся на спинку кресла. Кабину вертолёта чуть тряхнуло в воздушной яме.  
\- Отдыхай, Дженсен. Всё равно твоим протезам понадобится время на перегрузку. Скоро мы будем в Детройте.  
Никогда ещё Дженсен не следовал советам своего коллеги с таким удовольствием.  
\---  
\- Вера будет готова принять тебя прямо с утра. Так что скоро тебе ещё предстоит перетерпеть операцию по замене аугментаций.  
\- Поверь, Притчард, это будет лучшее, о чём я мог бы мечтать.  
Фрэнк по-хозяйски прошёлся в кухню, пока Дженсен копался в своём ящике, пытаясь выбраться.  
\- Твою квартиру едва не отдали кому-то ещё. Думаю, новому начбезу.  
\- И как он?  
\- Даже хуже, чем ты.  
Кибернетик на ходу плеснул в стакан воды и, вернувшись к ящику, опустился к Дженсену.  
\- Пей. Сможешь встать сам?  
Дженсен кивнул.  
Спустя две минуты он наконец встал. Притчард наблюдал за ним со смесью сочувствия и издёвки.   
\- Ты прожил так год?  
Адам переступил на передних лапах, машинально попытавшись пожать плечами, и потерпев неудачу.  
\- Не так уж неудобно. Хотя у меня была пара претензий к производителям, но говорить мне запрещали.  
Притчард молча наблюдал за тем, как Дженсен идёт мимо него на собачьих лапах, смотрящихся вместе с его мускулистым телом одновременно и нелепо, и угрожающе.  
\- Дженсен, - вдруг немного изменившимся голосом позвал он.  
Адам иронично улыбнулся.  
\- Что?  
\- У тебя хвост.  
\- Честно говоря, я был бы благодарен, если бы ты его вытащил, Фрэнсис.  
На лице Фрэнка отразились все его эмоции на этот счёт, и Дженсен действительно подавился смехом.  
\- Я не кусаюсь. Давай, сделай это. Я бы с огромным удовольствием избавил тебя от этой необходимости, но лапами это сделать невозможно. Я пробовал много раз.  
Фрэнк снова взглянул на металлический сегментированный прут. Дженсен вяло вильнул «хвостом», и Притчард снова выпал из реальности. Минуту спустя совместными усилиями хвост был извлечён. Избегая прикасаться к нему лишний раз, Фрэнсис, отводя глаза, кинул его в ящик.  
\- Иди в душ, я тебя вымою, - недовольно сообщил он. – Вечно мне с тобой возиться.  
\- Будь уверен, как только мои аугментации ко мне вернутся, я отдам должок, - подмигнул Адам.  
\- Даже не думай.  
Вода хлестала нещадно, Дженсен пригибал голову всё ниже. Наконец, устав наклоняться, Притчард потребовал, чтобы Дженсен упёрся лапами ему в грудь. Намыливая спасённого «пса», Фрэнк не мог отделаться от мысли, что влез во что-то чересчур интимное.  
\- И всё же, как ты меня нашёл, Фрэнсис?  
Кибернетик чуть вздёрнул подбородок.  
\- Я был бы хреновым специалистом, если бы не нашёл в конце концов. Хотя Чжао постаралась, чтобы о тебе не было ни слова. Нигде.  
\- Я не удивлён. Ты специально искал меня даже тогда, когда Дэвид свернул поиски.  
Фрэнк зло покосился на него и, не ответив, бросил губку в раковину.  
\- Спасибо, Фрэнк.  
\- Забудь.  
Выходя из душа, Дженсен по-собачьи отряхнулся. Притчард, принявшись вытирать его, тут же наткнулся на пару белёсых пятен на коже над крестцом.  
\- Дженсен?  
\- Чжао не курит, нет.  
\- Это…  
\- Зато охрана – да.  
Притчард хотел сказать что-то, но неожиданно сдержался. Накинув на Адама полотенце, он отправился из ванной и, пока Адам добирался до кровати, уже загремел чем-то на кухне.  
После позднего лёгкого ужина Дженсен наконец совсем расслабился и лёг на спину, подобрав лапы. Притчард не успевал накидывать на него то одеяло, то полотенце.  
\- Надень что-нибудь.  
\- Одеваться мне теперь не очень-то привычно, Фрэнсис…  
Он забавлялся. Притчард скрипнул зубами.  
\- Дженсен, тебе самому не отвратительно?  
\- А что мне ещё делать? Горевать? Плакать? Раз уж попал в такое дерьмо, остаётся только смеяться. Благо, действительно смешно. Был псом Сарифа, а стал комнатным пекинесом Чжао.  
\- Слушай, я знать не хочу, что там с тобой…  
\- Да нет, ты хочешь. Тебе очень интересно, что там со мной делали, но ты не хочешь спрашивать, боишься, что это меня заденет… Сначала, когда я упорствовал, меня топили, замораживали, душили, били… а потом, когда я стал послушным псом, только дрессировали и трахали. В общем-то, недурная жизнь. Не нужно ухаживать за собой, искать, с кем бы провести ночь, впахивать за еду и за идею – всё делают за тебя, а главное, не нужно выслушивать и говорить тонны словестного дерьма.  
\- Так может, вернёшься?  
\- Кое-что мне точно не нравилось. Хвост. Вот к нему не хочется привыкать снова.  
Пару секунд мужчины сверлили друг друга взглядами. Наконец Дженсен отвернулся и сел, попытавшись сделать это по крайней мере по-человечески.  
\- Извини, Фрэнсис. Ты прав, меня это крайне задевает, и мне это отвратительно. В сравнении с этим моя жизнь под покровительством Дэвида была райской.  
Фрэнсис по-прежнему молчал, только спустя некоторое время смог пересилить себя и заговорить.  
\- Когда я до тебя дозвонился, голос у тебя был, как из преисподней.  
\- С непривычки. Весь год пришлось молчать. Лаять у меня не получалось.  
Фрэнк замолчал снова. Дженсен смотрел на него и понимал, что сейчас программист считает про себя до десяти. На его лице было написано, что он снова пытается что-то сдержать.  
\- Выкладывай, - посоветовал он.  
\- Ты ещё долго будешь из себя строить несчастную униженную жертву обстоятельств?  
Дженсен моргнул.  
\- Фрэнсис?..  
\- Только и говоришь о том, как тебя мучали. Обсасываешь, как будто тебе это нравится. Кто спорит, необычное развитие событий, но ты не хотел бы поинтересоваться, что тут происходило, пока тебя не было? Как мы тебя искали? Что думали Фарида и Меган?  
\- И ты, - машинально вставил Адам.  
\- Я тут вообще не при чём. Я выполнял свои обязанности.  
\- Даже тогда, когда это было уже необязательно.  
\- Да как будто это то, что тебя колышет!  
Дженсен повернулся к кипящему от возмущения Фрэнку и обнял его неуклюжими лапами. Притчард напрягся.  
\- Спасибо, Фрэнсис. Серьёзно. За мной должок.  
\- Я придумаю, как ты мне его отдашь.  
Фрэнк обнял его в ответ.  
Объятие затянулось.   
\- Скучал по мне? – шутливо сказал наконец Дженсен, предугадывая, как Притчард взовьётся на это заявление.  
\- Ночей не спал, - ехидно и глухо отозвался Притчард. – Ты просто не представляешь.  
\- Вот и я скучал, - совсем развеселился Адам и, чуть отстранившись от плеча Фрэнка, поцеловал его.  
К его удивлению, Фрэнк не отшатнулся.  
Он покрепче обнял Адама, напал на него поцелуем уже сам, будто изголодавшийся по ласкам, будто ждал этого весь год. Дженсен прищурился и подавил желание фыркнуть сквозь поцелуй: Фрэнсис закрыл глаза.  
Когда поцелуй прервался, Адам постарался сделать вид, что всё идёт по плану. Прижавшись губами к уху Притчарда, он бархатно пробормотал:  
\- Если будешь меня выгуливать, я готов оставить эти протезы.  
Фрэнк дёрнулся.  
\- Ну уж нет. Мне ни к чему лишние хлопоты.  
\- Тогда у нас всего несколько часов, чтобы попробовать что-то принципиально новое. Потом будет уже не так весело.  
\- Тебе всё бы веселиться, я смотрю.  
\- Как иначе?  
Дженсену раздеваться не пришлось. Фрэнк испытывал ощутимое смущение, стаскивая джинсы, пока Дженсен, навалившись сверху, вылизывал его живот.  
\- Ты слишком вживаешься в роль, - недовольно буркнул кибернетик, когда Адам, проведя языком дорожку до его паха, ткнулся носом в бельё.  
Дженсен вместо ответа потянул зубами резинку трусов и отпустил с громким шлепком. Фрэнсис не сдержал глубокого возбуждённого стона и поддал бёдрами вверх, коснувшись плавками лица Дженсена. Адам с ухмылкой стянул с него бельё и начал вылизывать его, великолепно подражая животному. Через некоторое время Фрэнк совсем размяк, он и думать забыл возмущаться, что его нежданный партнёр ведёт себя, как четвероногое.  
Было бы неплохо попробовать по-собачьи…  
Дженсен не бросал своих привычек, когда позволил Фрэнку забраться на него, припал на передние лапы, рычал, потом начал поскуливать, когда уже в конце движения стали резче. Фрэнсис наслаждался уже потерянным было коллегой, другом и ненавистным экс-копом со всей серьёзностью момента: он, оказывается, умел отлично целоваться. Адам отвечал ему не менее полными ласками, потому что был счастлив оказаться найденным.  
Потом они поменялись ролями, Дженсен был жадным до ласк и грубым, кусал Притчарда за шею, за загривок, оставляя влажные розовые отметины, обхватывал его талию соскальзывающими протезами и толкал, толкал, часто и с силой, пока Притчард только и мог, что вскидываться, вскрикивать и шипеть, когда что-то казалось ему излишним.  
Дженсен, уткнувшись в подмышку Фрэнка, переживал последствия очередного бурного оргазма, когда Притчард, чуть морщась, дотянулся до пачки сигарет. Прикурив одну, он поднёс её к губам Адама, и тот затянулся с тем же наслаждением, с каким целовал кибернетика.  
Фрэнсис наблюдал за этим с отрешённой ревностью - то ли к Дженсену, то ли к сигарете.  
\- Уже не хочется обратно в свой собачий рай? – спросил он, отняв наконец сигарету обратно. Прикурив, он взглянул на Адама с нескрываемым расчётливым удовольствием.  
Адам облизнулся. Этот взгляд был многообещающим.  
\- Я уже здесь.


End file.
